Takamichi Sanzenin
|color2 = |Name = Takamichi Sanzenin |Kanji = 三千院鷹通 |Roumaji = Sanzenin Takamichi |Aliases = Takamichi (Kokoro, Issei, Futami, Ban, Aoi) Sanzenin-kun (Shiki) Takamichi-kun (Mutsuki) Takamichi-san (Mayumi) |Image = Sanzenin Takamichi Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "That's why poor people and sensibility do not go together." |Gender = Male |Age = 25 |BT = A |Bday = October 12th |Height = 5'11" or 180 cm |Weight = 58 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed older Brother |Hobby = Billiards |FFood = French Bread |LFood = Spicy Food |CV = Yuusuke Shirai }} Takamichi Sanzenin (三千院鷹通 Sanzenin Takamichi) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Lancelot, which was the sixth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Takamichi usually does a stern expression because of his shy personality. Although, he is also a proud, fiddle and funny person. His emotions show easily enough on his face, that's why he is often being teased. He usually got teased by Issei. Since Takamichi came from a rich family, he has the ability to act well-mannered and speak elegantly. His family and Ban Jumonji's interact with each other, but as he doesn't have many acquaitances and Ban is on the same generation as himself, he harbors a one-sided sense of rivalry against the younger. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Takamichi Sanzenin. Highly skilled men like me should be standing in the front....Hey! You over there! You laughed now didn't you?! *''How did you become an idol?'' **Well, there are various reasons but, after all it was the course of events. Also, there were Issei and Futami... *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **They looked like they were lonely so I decided to become their friend! It's not like I was lonely, not in the least! Personality Takamichi is a proud, fiddle and funny person. He acts tough outside but shy inside. Since his emotions show easily on his face, he is often teased. He is also considered weak because he's easily made fun of. But since he hated being called weak, so he refuses to show his weaknesses at times. He can also be a bit of a worrywart. For example in the interview, when asking him to make a simple introduction, he actually thought someone was near the producer and laughing at him. He is a Tsundere at times, as it is shown in the affection story. Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card= To Be Added. }} - X'mas Scout = - GR Card= To be added }} }} Lines |Scout = In the name of the House of Sanzenin! |Idolizing = The inside won't change regardless of the form it takes. |Reg1 = I'm Takamichi Sanzenin. I shall walk the path of humanity that certainly won't bring shame to the House of Sanzenin's name! |Reg2 = How can Issei eat spicy foods with ease? Is his tasting buds defected? |Reg3 = There is nothing I can't buy with my money. If there is then tell me. |Reg4 = Issei teases me a lot from time to time, even if I did nothing wrong to him. |Reg5 = I'm not satisfied with your speech and conduct just now. There are mannerisms even toward close friends. |Reg6 = I'm not in a bad mood or anything. This is how I usually look. |Reg7 = If you're going to make sandwich, then use french bread. That hardness is suitable for it. |Reg8 = My hobby is playing billiard. Do you want to play a 9-Ball with me next time? |Reg9 = Issei and I were the one who invited Futami (to form idol group). He has a different charm than the two of us. |Reg10 = Don't think that I'm just your run-of-the-mill nouveau riche. Unlike other people, I put great efforts in what I do. |Aug1 = My house is going to hold a festival this time. You should come to. Let's have fun with me. |Aug2 = My family had exchanges with Ban's since long ago. That's why I often met him on occasions. |Sep1 = This kind of weather is just right for me. |Sep2 = You can only feel the change of season at this moment. |Oct1 = The Sanzenin family is holding a masquerade ball every year in this month. You can come if you'd like to. |Oct2 = Since Issei has been teasing me all this time, this time I'll tease him too. |Nov1 = A sport that can be done even in cold weather. That's billiard. |Nov2 = It's already the season where the cold wind blow. Be careful not to catch a cold. |Dec1 = This year was enjoyable. Thanks to you too. |Dec2 = Finding out that the Santa Claus I admired was in reality my father was a shock. |Jan1 = Happy New Year. Greeting each other is a must, right? |Jan2 = It's not that I'm upset or anything. Just feeling cold. |Download = We're still preparing. Wait just a little longer. |Story = You can choose your favorite story. |Main1 = You need to choose a chapter too. |Main2 = You'll choose a story that suits my fancy, right? |Love1 = A love story... no, I'm not blushing!! |Love2 = Y-you can choose whichever that you like! |Shop = If you're looking for the shop then it's here. |Purchase = What...? A shop for the folk, huh? |Friend = Isn't it fine to not view your friend's information? |Other = If something happen, you won't be so troubled if you come here. |Start1 = Now, it's the start of the show! |Skill1A = Nothing is impossible for me! |Skill1B = Don't forget this sensation. |Skill1C = It's not that I'm upset or anything! |Clear1 = Thanks for the hard work. You did well. |Affection1 = Not a bad reward. |Start2 = Let's answer to the audience's expectation. |Skill2A = Don't relax yet. |Skill2B = Yeah, it feels nice. |Skill2C = Hm, good performance! |Clear2 = This sort of result can be expected when I do it. |Affection2 = I get one step closer to you, huh? |Start3 = Can you follow my pace? |Skill3A = Come, one more! |Skill3B = Issei, Futami! Match with me! |Skill3C = How about this? |Clear3 = What are we gonna do about the encore? |Affection3 = It'll be troublesome if (we can't) do this much. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * He is in second generation. * Type he likes: A girl who doesn't disobey him. * When asked what his favorite food is, he said cocoa, only for him to reject his own words and say 'black coffee.' * He went to the same high school as Issei Todoroki and Futami Akabane. * He is a Tsundere. Category:Lancelot Category:Takamichi Sanzenin Category:Second Generation